Halo:Savior
by PoisonLimey
Summary: This is my first facfic. Star just got moved to Noble team, Carter is her commander. What happens when their worlds colide? Starts with a bomb the UNSC planted for a Covanant fleet. Rated T for language and suggestive themes.


Halo: Savior

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or any of its characters. I only own Star- the idea. I wish I owned Halo. Bungie owns it though.**

"NOBLE SIX GET OUT OF THERE, NOW!" Carter's voice screeched across her SATCOM. "Carter," Six reasoned with him, "I have to do this, for… the team for the team's chance of survival." She ran over to the bomb that would end her life along with most of the Covenant fleet's as well. She had purposely got their attention to help her teammates escape. She knew this would stop the Covenant and it would frighten them too.

"No you don't!" came from all of her team, Kat's as a plead, Jun, Jorge, and Emile's came as reasoning and Carter's came out as a desperate wail.

"Just remember me and may I let you all know I love all of you." Her team heard the emotion and determination in her words.

"Can we at least know your name before you…." Jorge asked.

"My name is Starlette, but I loved to be called Lettie or Star." She turned off her SATCOM.

"Noble Six? Noble Six! Please respond!" No answer. Lettie walked over to the bomb, every kind of Covenant running toward her.

"Die you MF's!" She screamed as she pushed the button.

Carter saw the explosion, his heart broke then. They went back through the rubble and Covenant corpses.

"Boss." Emile called. Carter walked over to where Emile held Star's body. It was bloody with Covenant's and her own, she was broken, twisted. He checked her vitals and she still had a pulse. "SHE'S GOT A PULSE!" Carter yelled. He worked over her quickly, trying as hard as he could to save her life. Then she coughed a ragged broken sound. She coughed again blood speckling Carter's face and her armor. Carter helped her to her feet and carried her out. The rest of the team had no idea she was alive they had left seconds before.

"Commander, she's gone." Kat said sympathetically.

"No Kat, I'm not." Starlette weakly said to Kat, flashing a smile. Kat stared at them with a surprised expression. Carter held Lettie to stop any and all bleeding. A second later another fleet started running at them. Carter hopped on the Falcon waiting.

"Come on, Starlette!" She turned around and looked at Carter then sprinted toward a Spire.

Her SATCOM came on, "Pick me….. Up at the top…. of the Spire!" After a few minutes all of the Spires shields went off. All 16 Spires, it only took one to shut down the rest. She ran out, holding her side. She jumped to the Falcon, Carter almost didn't catch her. She fell unconscious in his arms. There was an Energy Sword marking across her stomach and she was bleeding violently.

LATER AT NOBLE BASE 

Carter had been sitting by Starlette's side she got out of surgery. Finally, her eyelashes fluttered and looked over at him and her heart went soaring. Embarrassingly enough the monitor showed it. Carter stared at her for a tormenting few minutes.

"Glad to see you're awake, you've been out for _days_!" he looked at her affection and worry. Then she remembered what she heard on her SATCOM days before.

FLASHBACK

"_Sir, if you like Six you should ask her out or at least try to make a move." Jun gave advice to his superior. Kat stared at her brother with surprise in her eyes. _

"_I could have talked to her ya know about that stuff because she's madly blushing". She couldn't take it anymore, she just couldn't. _

"_I'M ONLY BLUSHING BECAUSE I CAN HEAR YOU! I CAN'T-her voice was choked off by Elite hitting her over the head. _

"_Noble Six? Kat go see what's wrong with her." He ordered. Kat turned around to see Six lying on the ground blood coming from her head and mouth. A Spec-ops Elite lay dead next to her. _

"_Six! Six can you hear me?_ _Please answer me!"_

_Six stared and finally with great effort she choked out "K….at?" In Starlette's head she heard her favorite song Broken playing again and again 'I'm fallin apart, I'm barely breathing, with a broken heart that's still beating. In the pain I find healing….. I'm holding on!' Starlette screamed in pain when Kat turned her over. Carter flinched and looked down from the Falcon at her and he flinched she was TORN UP. He jumped off, hurting his legs in the process and limped over. He told Kat to go get the others because they thought she wasn't going to make it. He leaned over her and took off her helmet (and his) and kissed her. _

"_I love you. I'm sorry." He whispered to her, a tear rolling down his cheek. _

END OF FLASHBACK 

"Star?" He waved his hand in front of her face, snapping her out of her trance.

"I'm sorry, Carter, What?" He looked at her, even more concern and worry lining his features making her melt. She burst out crying suddenly.

Hugging him with brute strength "What is it? Tell me, please." He asked, staring at her while holding her.

"Carter. Do you remember a few days ago when I almost died while me and Kat were at Sword Base?" Carter looked at her also remembering that conversation that she broke down on.

"Y-yes." This was it he could already see what would happen, she would slap him, yell at him, and then request a different team. Crap.

She leaned up, kissed him and smiled at him, "I love you too." She turned over and fell asleep again. Carter stared at her with astonishment and love fresh in his piercing blue eyes. He could finally see what she looked like. She had caramel colored hair, grey eyes, dark purple lips, mascara with a brownish colored eye shadow, was toned and slightly tanned, and she was skinny except for the occasional curves. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She sat up suddenly in a coughing fit, blood seeping through her fingers.

"Carter, can you get me a towel or something to whip this off of my hands?" her voice was incredibly hoarse.

"Lay. Back. Down." Carter ordered.

"I *cough* will not." She sat perfectly still challenging Carter to make her lay down.

"FINE! You can kill yourself, keep sitting up." He sat there a look in his eyes that scared Starlette to lie down.

"I thought so, smarty." He got up and took her wrists and led her to the bathroom to wash her hands. He looked at her and thought '_Man she is a hot mess behind that armor and beauty.' _ She saw him staring and giggled.

"Watcha staring at, commander?" She asked.

"Just enjoying the view." She was only wearing her underwear.

She sighed, "Men…." She walked back over to her bed and fell asleep before she hit the pillow.

A FEW DAYS LATER

"Starlettine Jupiter, you're free to go." Starlettine blushed deep red as her teammates stared at her.

"Starlettine?" Kat stuttered, confused.

"Jupiter?" Carter asked, also confused but at the same time, hurt.

"Yes, yes, my real name is Starlettine Harmony Jupiter." Jun flinched at her middle name.

"OH! CRAP! Sorry Jun!" Star was the only one that knew that Jun was from New Harmony. She hugged him as reassurance.

"It's fine. I miss that planet so much." He told her, hugging back.

"I get it; I'm watching my planet get destroyed." She agreed and started crying into Jun's chest. Carter froze, WTF? She's his girlfriend! Then he realized that he's a moron, she was trying to comfort him because they were best friends. Star cried into Jun's chest, he stared at Carter and mouthed 'Sorry I know you two are a thing' and Carter mouthed back 'It's cool; you and her need to talk.' He nodded and they went off to talk in another room.

Her and Jun started reminiscing about they're planets when a soft knock interrupted them, it was Kat. "Carter doesn't know this but I was born on New Harmony. He was born on Biko." She explained barely in a whisper.

"How did you keep that from him?" Jun asked.

"He doesn't ask or care as long as Noble is in full strength. Workaholic." She chuckled.

There was a rough knock and the door opened revealing Carter. "We got a mission."

They all walked into the main room for debriefing and one person was missing. Jorge. "Where's Jorge?" Starlette cried. Everyone looked at each other, sadness visible.

"He didn't make it." Carter told her with regret and depression in his voice.

"What? NOOOOO!" she tore off her helmet and threw it at the wall, crushing the faceplate. Her team stared at her. She took something from around her neck off, looked at it, held it to her chest, and cried. Carter tried to talk to her and she just got up and ran to Jorge's bunker.

NEW ALEXANDRIA

Later she came out but there was no emotion what so ever in her face. There was no emotion throughout the entire mission and no words either.

Carter saw her unloading into an Ultra when he heard her speak for the first time in the entire mission, "Screw you, Covenant, he would still be alive if it wasn't for you. I will make you burn!" She didn't leave one alive. This scared Carter because she was compassionate to life. All life, even Covenant. We ran across to a bunker, he turned around to see Kat falling.

Six caught her but screamed "NOOOOOOO! NOT ANOTHER ONE! PLEASE! PLEASE, NOT KAT!" She quickly pulled Kat in the bunker. Carter ran over to Kat's body.

"Kat, I'm sorry! I told momma that you'd be fine and protected with me but….. it didn't work. I'M SO SORRY!"

He cried then growled at everyone, "What are you people staring at?"

He then looked at six who was clutching onto Jun. "And as for you ever since Jorge died you've been heartless person! And what? Now your cheating on me? With Jun? YOU TWO ARE BACKSTABBERS!" Carter screamed at them.

Six looked then defiant. "You want me gone?" the bunker's doors opened.

"Fine, I'll see you when I'm dead, Carter!" All of the people (including what's left of Noble) stared at him.

Emile finally spoke, "Nicely done, Commander. We lost Jorge, then Kat, but no , that's not enough, now you gotta drive away the woman who's pregnant with your child! Nice, real nice." Carter was stunned, Starlettine Harmony Jupiter, pregnant with his baby! Wow.

Then Carter ran out and pulled her back in, "Please, Star, don't go, I'm sorry! I just am so mad at the Covenant that I took out my anger on you and Jun, I'm sorry to both of you."

Jun nodded and Starlette told Carter "its okay." She accepted.

"Are you really pregnant?" Star glared daggers at Emile.

"Yes, I am… Emile, dear come here." He walked over with caution.

Starlette stepped forward and took his kukri and stepped on it almost breaking it.

"NO! Please. I love that guy. I'm sorry. It was the only way he wouldn't let you go."

He pleaded with her and she smiled at him. "Thank you for sharing your knife with me." She put it back in it holster. We all laughed, except for Emile who glared at them.

THE PACKAGE

The beginning of this mission went fast. She stared at the elevator that her and Kat went up until Jun grabbed her wrist to get her attention. She stared at it still, Jun called Carter and Emile back.

"She's been staring at this doorway for the past few minutes." Suddenly Starlette burst into tears, holding her face in her hands.

"I'm so sorry, Kitty! It shoulda been me!" she yelled at the broken elevator. They stared at her, Kitty? Kat would have killed her if she heard that.

"Sweetheart, she would have been saying the same thing. Did she know that you were…. Pregnant?" Carter asked her with a soothing voice.

"Yeah. She was the first one I told." She still held her face in her hands.

"Then she would have wanted you to stay alive." Carter told her. She stood up, she hugged each of them and then they left. Eventually she was given Cortana, a beautiful unique A.I. Jun was assigned to escort Halsey to Castle Base. She ran over to Jun and hugged him. She did love him, but she couldn't leave Carter.

She pulled off his helmet and kissed his forehead. "Lemme know if you ever need help, alright?"

She smiled at him, "I'll let you know when my baby is born alright? Don't die… please!" She ordered him. She gave Halsey a final glare, Carter and Emile saluted Jun and Jun saluted back.

PILLAR OF AUTUMN

She could feel tears rolling down her cheeks when she saw Jun's Pelican take off. She started to whimper, she quickly turned off her SATCOM so no one could hear her cries about one of the men she loved. Suddenly a Phantom and two Banshees appeared and started shooting. She felt more tears fall as she saw Carter was gravely injured. He deployed her and Emile to go to the Autumn, but a Scarab blocked their path.

"Can we get past it, sir?" Emile asked Carter.

"No, you can't." Carter flatly answered.

"Sir, you don't have the firepower!"

"I have the mass." When Carter said this, her breath caught.

Star turned on her SATCOM. "You ain't leavin me yet! Keep it going forward, but jump out!" He sighed but complied landing a few meters away. He got up, she handed Emile her Healthpack and the Pelican crashed into the Scarab, it tried to stay up and on its feet but failed and fell over. She looked at Carter and he was going to be fine he wounds were tended for. He stared at her like 'I. Cannot. Believe. That. Worked.' They ran to the Pillar of Autumn and Emile manned the Big Gun. Carter and her eventually gave the package to Captain Keyes. Then some Zealots were dropped off right above Emile, he killed the first one with his shotgun, but the other grabbed him and tried to stab him but Star got out her DMR and shot the energy sword out of his hands, and he killed the third. She saw a Covenant Cruiser stop above the Autumn and she ran and manned the gun, Carter and Emile guarding her. Star shot down all of the Phantoms and she shot the Cruiser in the cannon. The Autumn got away just in time. She was a full month today. One month ago she and Carter conceived this child in her stomach.


End file.
